totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
8. Ja chciałbym być sławny! Cz.2
Obóz Totalnej Porażki - "Ja chciałbym być sławny! Cz.2" Odcinek 8 Chris w odświętnym stroju stoi na molo. Chris: 'Witajcie w Obozie! Totalnej! Porażki! Wielki.. Finał! Co się działo ostatnio? Otóż, Zawodnicy zostali oszukani i żyli na zmyślonym planie filmowym. Muah! <3 Kocham ich denerwować. Więc zagłosowaliście na nich i wyszło że w finale zmierzą się " Anne! , Jae! , Dominic! , Amanda! , Caliegh! i Jeromy! " No cóż, śmieszne, zabawne i skromne! ^^ '''Jae: '''My wciąż tu jesteśmy. ''Za Chrisem stali finaliści. '''Chris: A no tak, przecież to część 2 odcinka. Całkiem zapomniałem. Ustawili już studio? Jeromy: Studio? Nagle za nimi samoloty zrzuciły wielki budynek. Chris: Ach, ta komunikacja. ' Pokój Zwierzeń ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Amanda:' Nie wierzę! <3 Ja i Duncki dotrwaliśmy do finału! <3 <3 A gdzie mój Duncki? :< Nieważne. Nie sądziłam że potrafię tak walczyć! Prawdopodobnie bym odpadła już dawno temu a tu bach! Nie no, super. Wygram to i kupię fabrykę Dunck'ów. Ciekawe jak sobie inni poradzą ze mną, jestem ostra, waleczna i.. mądra? No ale wracając, przetrwałam tyle czasu i tak łatwo się teraz nikt mnie nie pozbędzie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Jae: Ahhh.. Jeszcze kilka razy się wymorduję i zdobęde upragnione pieniądze! Co poradzić że chcę tylko żyć dobrze. Zniszcze te kupy mięsa, są tylko mięsem armatnim i tyle. Nie sądzicie że tytuł zwycięzcy OTP nie jest super? Liczę że mnie wspieracie od samego początku. Teraz.. czas walki! Ma ktoś karabin?.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: '''Jest! Weszłam do tego pi*rdolonego finału s*ki! Wykołowałam wszystkich i sama teraz będę pławiła się w luksusach! I to całkiem sama, poważnie, jak uda mi się uciec z wyspy wydam książkę "Jak wygrać i nie przegrać." Tytuł bezsensu ale każdy szajs się sprzeda, nawet ten który należy do największych szajsy np. książka Chef'a "Jestem taki uroczy". Taa, jasne. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Jeromy:' Heh. Jestem tutaj, i co? Wygram i tyle. Więcej nie mówię bo się rozpłaczę ;< (Pokój Zwierzeń)Dominic: Uff. Nareszcie bez mojej siostrzuni, niech spoczywa w pokoju.... To ona nie umarła? Szkoda :< Cóż, teraz pozostaje dać z siebie wszystko. Raczej trudno nie będzie, ale w sumie przed wejściem na wizje dali mi linki do poprzednich finałów TD i.. masakra O.o (Pokój Zwierzeń)Caliegh: Ja? W finale?! Co wy gadacie, ale w sumie, było to do przewidzenia. Jest sportowcem.. znaczy Brynna była większym ale najwidoczniej nie umiała grać. A więc, jak wygram kupię sobie sklep z deskami. A może ze sprzętem sportowym? Nieważne, ważne że kasa już jest moja. Plac Główny. Chris stoi przed budynkiem podsumowań i czeka na finalistów. Chris: Nah, przecież pokój zwierzeń nie jest daleko! Jak długo mam czekać. Chris kieruje wzrok na kamerę. Chris: 'Na wyspie są jeszcze byli zawodnicy.Są w budynku. Spotkamy się z nimi niedługo. :3 ''Jak ze wystrzeleniem kuli z pistoletu zawodnicy pojawili się. '''Chris: Łuhuhu, dłużej to się nie dało?! Jeromy: Gonił nas niedźwiedź! Chris: Ah, czyli atrakcja przyjechała :) Caliegh: '''No tak jakby.. '''Anne: Chef zabił już go. ;u; Chris: Wut?! Czyli Izzy nie żyje?! Amanda: Jaka Izzy? Chris: Dobra tam! Nieważne! Gotowi jesteście na super duper finałowy występ? :D Dominic: Noo.. Jae: Chyba cię "bug" opuścił. Chris: '''._. Wracając, Mimo że walczycie o kase dla siebie to zawalczycie w parach! '''Anne: Że słucham? Amanda: Mówi się "Chrisie, prowadzący Szoł, że co?" . Wiem bo oglądałam Majli Michigan. Jae: ..Hannah Montana... ;u; Chris: Przestańcie przerywać jasne?! Podzieliłem całe finałowe zadanie na 3. W pierwszej rundzie napiszecie spektakl.. i zagracie na nim. Oczywiście by wam ułatwić, każda z grup otrzyma pomoc, aktora, czy co tam będziecie grali.. Amanda: Porno 'u' ... Chris: Tiaaaa.. lepiej narzucę wam gatunki... bo wydaje mi się że mówiła na poważnie.. o.o Chris: Hm.. Jeromy x Caliegh, Anne x Dominic, Jae x Amanda. Wuala. Anne: Że ja z nim? A w sumie. Anne przykleiła się do Dominic'a a ten ją podniósł i rzucił o ziemię. Amanda: '''Graamyy? 'u' '''Jae: Chris, wiesz.. nie chcę z nią grać.. mnie się też wydaje że mówiła o tym spektalu poważnie O.o Jeromy: Niech będzie! Chris: A więc... kogo chcecie do pomocy? Anne pierwsza wystartowała do Chris'a, powiedziała mu na ucho imię. Nacisnął przycisk i ze studia wprost na Dominic'a wyleciała... Carly.. Dominic: Że co kuhwa?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: No wiem że właśnie sobie zmniejszyłam szansę na wygranie i wgl... ale to było zabawne xD Chris: Jeromy? Caliegh? Caliegh: Hmm.. ty wybierz. Jeromy: Niee, ty wybierz. Chris: Doobra, ja wybiorę. Mickey! Mickey wyszedł ze studia. Mickey: '''Elo eniu! :P ^^ xD '''Caliegh: '''Eeee... '''Amanda: My weźmiemy Duncki'ego! <3 Jae: 'Kto to? ''Chris rzucił Amandzie swojego pluszaka. '''Amanda: '''Wróciłeś! '''Jae: O matko. Ale to nie zawodnik! Chris: A co mnie to obchodzi! Została jedna formalność.. Hmm.. Rodzeństwo i Anne wezmą Dramat. :D Drużyna Lalek niech weźmie.. hmm.. Dokument Szpitalny. No Team Mickey.. hmm.. Film o kosmitach. Caliegh: 'Chyba wiem kto kosmita. '''Amanda: '''Wolałabym co innego ;u; Zadanie I ''Całe zadanie odbywało się w Amfiteatrze. Każda z drużyn miała czas na przygotowanie. Spektakle oceniał Chris, Chef i gość specjalny, postrzelona Izzy. Spektakl Caliegh i Jeromy'a Caliegh i Jeromy w strojach z Gwiezdnych Wojen (Caliegh jako Amidala, a Jeromy jak Luke Skajłoker) ostrożnie z mieczami Jedi szli do Drzwi. '''Caliegh: Jesteś pewny że tutaj jest ten cały Król Lakówów? Jeromy: Laków.. Laków.. Laków.. aaa, chyba. Caliegh zrobiła minę a'la "._.". '' '''Caliegh:' Dżon, a jeśli.. to będzie nasza ostatnia misja? ;u; Jeromy: 'Kejti.. wiesz mi.. to jest twoja ostatnia misja. ''Caliegh znowu zrobiła minę a'la "._." '''Jeromy: Ale nie matrw się. Dopóki jesteśmy razem, nic nam się nie stanie. Caliegh: Och, dżon. Cieszę się że mnie nie opuszczasz. Jeromy: Nie opuszczam bo masz moją kartę kredytową w portfelu. Caliegh: Haha, te żarty to sobie zachowaj na wizytę u dupologa! Jeromy: Czemu? Caliegh: Bo będziesz go zaraz potrzebował jak cię kopnę w dupe! Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, z nich wyłonił się.. Mickey w obrusie. Mickey: Jeeeestteem, Królo Lakuwów! Caliegh: 'Daj Bicz! ''Caliegh p*erdolnęła mu z miecza świetlnego. '''Mickey: '''Ja wciąż żyję. '''Jeromy: '''Jak?! Kejti przecież cię zmasakrowała! '''Mickey: Jestem alien predator głupcze! Mickey ściągnął obrus, pokazał nalepkę na koszulce z napisem "Jestem Alien'em" Jeromy: 'To wszystko wyjaśnia ;u; ''Zbliżenie na Caliegh i Jeromy'a. '''Caliegh: Dżon. Jeromy: 'Kejti. '''Caliegh: '''Dżon? '''Jeromy: '''Oddaj moją kartę kredytową, muszę kupić zniczę na nasz grób.. '''Caliegh: ';< Mickey krzyknął a scenę spowiła ciemność. Koniec? xD Spektakl Anne i Dominic'a: W tym spektaklu Anne grała starą kobietę, Dominic komornika a Carly ducha. Anne otwiera drzwi komornikowi. '''Anne: W czym mogę pomóc? Dominic: Dzień Dobry. Jestem Komornikiem, przyszłem by zarekwirować niektóre rzeczy z pani domu. Anne: '''Ale czemu? Co ja takiego zrobiłam? '''Dominic: Nie płaciła pani rachunków, pożyczek. W sumie, sama pani sobie winna. Ja tutaj tylko wykonuje swoje obowiązki. Anne: Ale, ja nawet za co żyć nie mam, a pan chce mi zabrać moje rzeczy, rzeczy na które mój mąż zarabiał? Zacharowywał się? Dominic: Mówiłem. Nie moja wina. Więc tak, dwa fotele. Lodówka.. Hm. Piekarnik. Na razie tyle. Po resztę przyjdziemy później. Jacyś stażyści w roli pomocników przyszli i zabrali wymienione rzeczy. Starsza pani upadła. Anne: Co ja teraz zrobię. Zaczęła płakać. Anne: 'Wolałabym pójść na tamten świat, spotkać się z Felix'em. Czemu mnie nie zabrałeś na tamten świat stwórco?! Czemu mam cierpieć. ''Wstała i ledwo co usiadła na małe krzesełko w kuchni. 'Anne: '''Co jeszcze mi zabiorą... co jeszcze.. ''Nagle pojawił się dym.. Zjawił się duch. Nie było go prawie widać. Twarz miał zasłoniętą dziwnym szalem. '''Anne: Odejdź zjawo.. proszę.. nie chcę ciepieć ;( Carly: Mary? Nie poznajesz mnie? Nie poznajesz? Anne: Felix? Carly: Mary.. usłyszałem twoje błaganie.. Źle ci się żyje na ziemi? Anne: Felix'ie, czy źle? Źle.. nie mam nawet na chleb. Prąd mi już zabrali a wodę niedługo. Rachunki mam już za duże a nic nie dostaje. Chciałabym być już z tobą. Carly: Co ty mówisz, Mary, nie poddawaj się, a gdzie dzeci? Wnuki? Anne: Dzieci mnie nie odwiedzają, przyjeżdżają i zabierają. Wnuki też, liczą na ten dom po mojej śmierci, ostatnio syn Dan'a przyszedł, zaśmiał się i powiedział że jak umrę to spali to miejsce. Felix'ie, ja nie chce cierpieć. Carly: Rozumiem Mary, nie wiem jednak kiedy się spotkamy. To już nie moja rola decydować o tym. Ale udało mi się przylecieć, chciałem cię pocieszyć, przypomnieć ci ile przeżyliśmy razem. Anne: Tak, 42 lata. Za tydzień byłaby nasza 43 rocznica. Ale ty umarłeś pół roku temu na raka płuc. Mówiłam byś nie palił ale ty zawsze mnie nie słuchałeś. Felix'ie, chciałabym żebyś mnie znów przytulił. Pocieszył. Carly: Oh, Mary. Nie matrw się. Niedługo się spotkamy. Może się to wszystko jakoś ułoży. Anne: 'Mam nadzieję. ''Duch zniknął. Anne postanowiła zrobić sobie herbatę.. Zaczęło ją boleć serce więc zadzwoniła do lekarza. Została zabrana do szpitala.. Gdzie po dniu.. umarła. Mimo że uważała że rodzina chce od niej pieniędzy. Zorganizowała piękny pogrzeb i kupiła najpiękniejszy grób który własnoręcznie ustawili. I co tydzień, bez przerw przychodzą modlić się. Mało to zadość uczynienie. Mary zaś spogląda z uśmiechem na ziemię wraz z Felixem, w niebie. Koniec. ;u; Spektakl Jae i Amanda'y Cała akcja spektaklu działa się na jednym ze starych, opuszczonych szpitali w New Jersey. Jae, początkujący lekarz szkoli się na pluszakach a Amanda jako młoda pielęgniarka próbuje, no zostać pielęgniarką. Duncki udaje pacjenta xD '''Jae: Siostro.. Siostro! Amanda: '''Słyszę, przecież tutaj stoję. Co się stało? '''Jae: Co się stało pacjentowi? Amanda: Bawił się beznyną w fabryce zapałek i wszystkiego co płonie. Jae: '''Jaki stan? '''Amanda: '''Dziewica, tfu pacjenta? Lekkie obrażenia klatki piersowej, nie oddycha zbyt dobrze, poparzone kończyny dolne. '''Jae: '''Co siostra proponuje? '''Amanda: Cesarkę ;u; Jae: Pacjent nie jest w ciąży. Amanda: No to leki, bandaże i amandacja 'u' Jae: Tak, tak i nieee... Złagodzimy poparzenia. Amanda: '''Pacjent choruje na rzadką chorobę.. Antylofotracyzolianowalia.. ..zwana inaczej infekcją mózgu. Chory został zarażony podczas rozmnażania 'u' '''Jae: Podczas czego? Niedosłyszałem. Amanda: Mogę pokazać 'u' Jae: Dziękujemy, wystarczy że już swoje zdjęcia powysyłałaś każdemu wykładowcy w szkole. Amanda: 'Staram się :D ''Duncki przekręcił głowę (xD) '''Amanda: Doktorze! Pacjent Umiera! Jae: Po czym to wnioskujesz? Amanda: Siknął. ;u; Jae: '''Siknął? '''Amanda: '''Siknął :D '''Jae: '''Nie no, żartujesz? '''Amanda: Tak, ale poznaje bo nic się nie wybja na tej fajnej maszynce z bitem. Jae: 'Nie został do niej nawet podłączony. Zrób zastrzyk, powinno wystarczyć. '''Amanda: '''Okej. '''Jae: '''Tak pracują, lekarze z New Jersey. ''Jae i Amanda założyli okulary przeciwsłoneczne a w tle było słychać "Yeaaaaaaah!" Koniec xD Studio podsumowań, wyniki: Chris zaprosił zawodników do studia. Po prawej znajdywało się 6 krzeseł a po lewej, Kanapy na których siedzieli przegrani. Lauren która rzucała czym popadnie w Derek'a. Brynna która rzucała czym popadnie w napalonego Greg'a. Carly robiła sobie paznokcie a Mocha próbowała nie zemdleć od zapachu lakieru. Elijah nic nie robił. Ashley i Mickey bawili się trójkątem xD. Chris usiadł na swoim honorowym tronie a na krzesełkach finaliści. '''Chris: Witajcie w finałowym pomiędzy-podsumowaniu! <3 Aplaus. Jeromy: '''Em, co to ma być? '''Chris: Już wyjaśniam, po każdej konkurencji przyjdziemy tutaj i ja, ogłoszę wyniki, a po co oni tutaj? Nie są do kibicowania ale do wybrania finalistów. Shi-Tak xD Anne: Kuhwa co?! Chris: No cóż, były 3 pary. Jedna z par która wykonała najlepiej zadanie otrzymuje przepustkę do następnej rundy. Kolejną zwycięską parę wybiorą przegrani, proste? Jae: '''Chore ale ok. '''Chris: A więc, najlepiej poradzili sobie z tym zadaniem, .... Anne i Dominic. Zostajecie z nami! <3 Anne: Jeeeeest! <3 Dominic: Super! Chris: 'No a teraz, do następnej rundy albo wejdzie Caliegh i Jeromy, albo Jae i Amanda. Zostawiam to wam przegrani. Po kolei mówicie kto ma przejść! ''Z kanapy wstała Mocha. '''Mocha: Caliegh, jesteś moją przyjaciółką, ale Jeromy.. , no i mało znam Amandę a Jae wgl nie znam. Hm, ale lubię cię Caliegh, głos na ciebie! Caliegh: Dzięki laska! Następny z kanapy wstaje Derek.. nie zwracając uwagi na ciągłe rzucanie w niego czym popadnie. Derek: Mój ziom ma zostać, Jae i Amanda! Chris: '''Mamy remisik! '''Jae: Dzięki ziom! Kolejni głosują Mickey i Ashley. Mickey: '''Ja! <3 '''Ashley: My głosujemy na Amandę! <3 Chris: Cal i Jery , jeden głos ; Ama i Jae, 3 głosy. Następna wstała Lauren. Lauren: '''Mimo że to ja jestem najlepsza.. głos na Caliegh. '''Chris 2:3 dla Jae i Amandy. Kolejny głosuje Elijah. Elijah: ........................... ............................. Jae i Amanda. Chris: '2:4 dla Jae i Amandy! Czy osoby jeszcze głosują! ''Carly nie wstała, siedziała i dalej robiła se paznokcie. '''Carly: A niech tam będzie, Cal. Chris: 3:4 dla Jae i Amandy. Brynna wstała. Brynna: '''Oh.. normalnie serce urywa.. ale bliżej moje serca jest Cal. Głos na ciebie. '''Caliegh: Juhu! <3 Chris: '''Mamy remisik, o tym kto dalej będzie walczył zadecyduje.. Greg! '''Jae: '''No nie. '''Greg: Hm.. ... ... ... ... ... ... Ziomek który się do mnie odzywał. Jae zostajesz s*ko! <3 Caliegh: Co?! Jak?! Jeromy: ;u; Jae: Super! ^^ Amanda: '''Wi ar te czempions! <3 '''Chris: '''No i proszę. W programie zobaczymy dalej, Anne, Dominic'a, Jae i Amanda'ę! Oglądajcie dalej OTP! Zadanie II ''Zawodnicy w strojach kompielowych stali na Klifie a Chris z pistoletem koło nich. '' '''Chris: Drugie zadanie będzie niezbyt trudne. Jedyne co musicie zrobić to skoczyć z klifu. Zanurkować, złapać co się da i iść z tym do namiotów na dole. Tam budujecie robota z odnalezionych części, znaczy, daliśmy wam nogi więc macie ułatwienie. Jedyny haczyk to to że nie możecie się porozumiewać w budowie. Jak jeden zawodnik skoczy, drugi czeka aż ten ustawi część i jak już wraca drugi skacze i tak w kółko aż do czasu kiedy pierwsza para uzna że skończy. Tak, para pracujecie ponownie dwójkami. Tym razem dziewczyny kontra chłopcy. Anne: Posłuchaj no, musimy to wygrać. Amanda: Ależ oczywiście ^^. Jae: Pamiętaj, budujemy robota.. Dominic: '''You don't say? '''Chris: Start! Pierwsza wyskoczyła Anne, a zaraz za nią Dominic. Anne: Ja nie chcę tak zginąć! Dominic: '''Patrz i ucz się! ''Dominic zrobił z siebie kulę i walną w wodę po czym wyłonił się z dwoma, starymi butami. '' '''Dominic: A ha? Anne: Już lecę. Anne zrobiła pozę na supermena i zawaliła prosto na wodę, słuchać było okropny dźwięk. Zeszła pod wodę i wyłoniła rozwalony kawałek opony. Ruszyli do namiotów. '' ''Dominic założył buty na metalowe stopy, Anne zaś ustawiła na klej i pręt oponę udającą jedną nogę. Ruszyli na klif, Chris dał sygnał by Jae i Amanda startowali. Skoczyli. Amanda: Wii! Jae: Za zwycięstwo! Amanda i Jae byli już w wodzie, za Amandą pojawił się Rekin. Amanda: Delfin ' Jae pochwycił wielki karton. I zaczął płynąć do brzegu. '''Jae: Frajerka! Amanda zanurkowała ponownie i zabrała figurkę kota. Oboje byli blisko namiotów. '' '''Jae: '''Ciekawe co już zrobił. ''Jae wleciał do namiotu. Jae: Buty założył?! Przymocował karton do nóg, że niby ciało robota. Amanda z hukiem wleciała do namiotu, przykleiła figurkę kota do drugiej nogi. Oboje wylecieli z namiotu na klif. Anne i Dominic znów zanurkowali. Zaczęli się bić o.. robota (xD) ostatecznie rozerwali go na części. Anne zabrała ciało a Dominic rękę i głowe. Anne: Co zrobiłeś?! Dominic: 'Tak łatwo nie uda ci się wygrać! ''Zaczęli płynąć do brzegu. Zamontowali część i tak w kółko. Ostatecznie robot wyglądał dziewczyn tak że nie miał głowy i jednej ręki ale miał ciało robota, mackę jakieś ośmiornicy i nogi. Chłopaków zaś nie miał nóg a buty, miał obie ręce, głowę i nieciekawy pusty karton jako ciało. Studio podsumowań, wyniki: Po raz kolejny wszyscy znaleźli się w studiu. Caliegh i Jeromy przeszywali wszystkich wzrokiem na kanapie przegranych. '''Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Hehe. No ale tak. Dziewczyny.. lub chłopaki wejdą do rundy finałowej.. ale.. z przegranych jeszcze jedna osoba nas zaszczyci. Tak, w ostatnim zadaniu weźmie udział trójka! Jednakże. O tym kto weźmie udział nie zdecydują znów przegrani sezonu ale przegrani odcinka czyli Caliegh i Jeromy. Jeromy i Caliegh: Że my? Chris: Tak, tak. Ale najpierw. Do rudny finałowej.. przechodzą. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Anne i Amanda! Dziewczyny: Dziewczyny! Wygrają! Dziewczyny! Wygrają! <3 Chris: Więc tylko jeden chłopak wejdzie do finału. Kto to będzie? Caliegh: '''Hm... '''Jeromy: Dobra! Ja wybiorę! Dominic, wiem, nigdy cię nie lubiłem, ale chcę naprawić naszą przyjaźń.. dlatego Jae przechodzi do Finału (troll) Dominic: Dopadnę cię i zabije! Carly: '''Oj tam, do każdego tak mówisz. '''Chris: Ah.. Czyli w finale zmierzy się Amanda x Jae x Anne! Zostańcie z nami! Zadanie III Część 1: Amanda, Jae i Anne znajdywali się za Studiem. Każdy z nim stał przy stoliku a koło nich leżały drewniane głowy zawodników. Pojawił się Chris. Chris: Czas rozpocząć zadanie! Anne: Streszczaj się co? Chris: Bądź milsza albo dyskwalifikacja. Otóż zadanie III podzieliłem na 3 części, ale jazda (xD). Pierwsza część to ułożenie eliminacji. Pamiętacie w jakiej kolejności odpadali zawodnicy? Zrobicie z tych drewnianych głów totemy. Musicie ustawić głowy w kolejności eliminacji. Raczej proste. Jae: Raczej, ale nikogo z nas zbytnio nie obchodziło kto kiedy odpadł. Chris: A powinno. A więc, ustawiajcie bo czasu macie mało. Startujcie. Cała trójka zaczęła myśleć i powoli zaczynać układać. Anne: 'Ta idiotka odpadła pierwsza, czy ten idiota? ''Trzymała w ręku twarze Mickey'a i Brynna'y. Jae zaś był już przy 3 eliminacji. '''Jae: Zaraz, on odpadł wcześniej czy później? Zupełnie zapomniałem. Chyba wcześniej. Postawił twarz Greg'a na twarzy Lauren. Amanda: 'Ona chyba odpadła jako pierwsza! <3 ''Postawiła na początku twarz Ashley. '''Jae: '''Chris nie mówił w jakiej kolejności ma być ustawiona eliminacja w której odpadły 4 osoby! '''Anne: On chyba sądzi że da się to ustalić. Amanda: Lubię placki! <3 Amanda ustawiła 5 głowę, pogubiła się. Amanda: '5, 6 czy 1? ''Anne napisała nożykiem "Bitch" na twarzy Carly. '''Jae: Co ona ci zrobiła? Anne: '''Nic, ale to idiotka. '''Amanda: Elijah czy Alapenio? Amanda postawiła ostatnie głowy, skończyła. Kolejność: Ashley, Mickey, Greg, Brynna, Lauren, Elijah, Mocha, Carly, Derek, Caliegh, Dominic, Jeromy. Anne: Jak ta łamaga zrobiła to tak szybko. I nawet idiotka nie pamięta kto przed chwilą odpadł ;u; Jae: Em, Ashley powróciła ta? Anne: Nie powinnam pomagać ale tak, powróciła. Jae: 'Oj szok. ''Jae spostrzegł że jej twarz jest na samym dole. Próbował ją ostrożnie wyjąć ale wszystkie głowy się rozwaliły. 'Anne: '''Hah, ten widok to miód na moje serce ^^. ''Jae sprężył się z ponownym ustawieniem. Kolejność: Mickey, Lauren, Greg, Brynna, Ashley, Elijah, Carly, Derek, Mocha, Jeromy, Caliegh, Dominic. '''Chris: 10 sekund! Anne: 'Kuhwa, zapomniałam! ''Wrzuciła gdzieś dwie głowy.Sprężyła się i ostatnio dokładnie 2 sekundy przed czasem ułożyła na szczycie. Kolejność: Mickey, Lauren, Greg, Elijah, Brynna, Ashley ,Derek , Carly, Mocha, Caliegh, Jeromy, Dominic. '''Chris: Okej. A więc.. Hm.. Amanda , pomyliłaś się 3 razy. 9 pkt! <3 Jae.. jedna pomyłka, 11 pkt. Anne.. dwie pomyłki, 10 pkt. A tak, dostajecie punkty za zadanie. Na prowadzeniu Jae, Anne druga a Amanda na końcu, pora na kolejne zadanie. Część 2: Na plaży w strojach kompielowych stała Anne i Jae, wkrótce też pojawiła się Amanda, Chris przypłynął na motorówce. Chris: '''Druga część jest dość prosta. Bierzecie łódki i płyniecie do skały, utrudnienia to to że musicie uważać na rekiny, oraz .. musicie zbudować najpierw łódki! :D Haha, miłej zabawy. Kto pierwszy przypłynie z powrotem ten dostanie więcej punktu, osoba z najmniejszą liczbą punktów niestety opuszcza grę. Dwójka pozostaje w części 3. '''Anne: '''Cię porąbało? '''Chris: '''Nie, nie zupełnie ale miło jest wam uprzykrzać życie, w końcu to ostatni odcinek. '''Jae: Niech już będzie. Chris: Starcik. Amanda wyjęła topór z za pleców i skosiła nim kilka drzew a później skosiła je robiąc deski (xD) Jae: Pomyślmy. Wziął jakieś stare liście i zaczął z nich skręcać ruloniki. Anne: Co ja mam zrobić kuhwa! Podwędziła kilka desek Amandzie i zaczęła je zbijać.. spinkami do włosów xD Amanda: Wuala. Amanda miała już gotową, niby łódkę. Przetransportowała ją na wodę. Anne: Nie dam się pokonać. Spychnęła Amandę do wody i sama popłynęła jej łódką. Amanda: Co ty robisz?! Anne: Nara frajerko. Amanda zaczęła budować kolejną łódkę. Jae już kończył. Jae: Nie daj się mała. Amanda: postaram się pseudo punk'u! <3 Jae: Tiaaa... Jae swoją liściastą łódkę wprowadził do wody i zaczął płynąć. Amanda: A w sumie. Amanda zamiast zrobić łódki wskoczyła do wody i zaczęła sama płynąć. Anne: 'Argh, muszę przyśpieszyć. ''Ku zaskoczeniu Anne łódka zaczęła się rozpadać. '''Anne: Co do licha?! Amanda się wyłoniła z wody. Amanda: '''Przykleiłam deski tylko klejem zmywalnym wodą ^^ '''Anne: Oszalałaś! Anne znajdywała się już w wodzie, podpłynęły do niej rekiny. Anne: Szlak. Z krzykiem zaczęła płynąć do skały na którą weszła i nie schodziła. Jae w tym czasie okrążył skałę i wracał na wyspę. Amanda spokojnie płynęła sobie w stronę skały. Anne: Wat te fak?! Anne wskoczyła na jakiegoś rekina i przy kilku mocniejszych krzykach zaczęła płynąć w stronę wyspy. Szła łeb w łeb z Amandą. Jae znajdował się już na plaży. Chris: No i cudnie. O tym która z dziewczyn dołączy do Jae w finale zdecyduje szczęście. Obie dziewczyny były tak zdeterminowane że aż po tym jak dym opadł znajdywały się na drzewach. Anne: '''Ałć. '''Amanda: Owww, rekin na drzewie <3 Rekin uciekł do wody. Chris: '''Heh.. ktoś to nagrywał? Pokażcie materiał! ''Jakiś stażysta podszedł do Chrisa pokazując która z dziewczyn pierwsza dotarła do wyspy. '' '''Chris: A więc w części 3 zmierzy się z Jae... ... ... ... ... Amanda! Anne: Co!? Ja kuhwa sobie nie pozwalam na takie coś! Chris: Anne, równie dobrze za kradzież łódki Amandy mógłbym cię zdyskwalifikować na starcie, chyba chcesz otrzymać nagrodę pocieszenia? Anne: '''Pocieszenia?! Co to?! '''Chris: Wycieczka... Anne: ^^ Chris: .. na koncert Biebiera (troll) Anne wybuchła krzykiem. Chris: W części 3 zmierzy się Amanda z Jae. Kto wygra? Zostańcie z nami w Obozie, Totalnej, Porażki! Część 3: Miejsce ceremonii. Chris stoi wraz przy finalistach a na pieńkach siedzą przegrani. Chris: '''Ponieważ mamy mało kasy, o tym kto wygra, zadecydują przegrani, znowu. Zaczynijmy od Mickey'a. '''Mickey: Hm, Jae. Chris: 0:1. Lauren? Lauren: Amanda. Chris: '''1:1. Greg? '''Greg: Piękna laska, Amanda! ^^ Chris: 2:1. Brynna? Brynna: '''Amanda. '''Chris: '''3:1. Ashley? '''Ashley: Jae! Chris: 3:2. Elijah? Elijah: Jae. Chris: 3:3. Derek? Derek: Jasne że Jae. Chris: 3:4. Carly? Carly: Eh, brzydalka. Chris: 4:4. Mocha? Mocha: '''Dziewczyny górą! '''Chris: '''4:5. No to Caliegh. '''Caliegh: Sory laska ale Jae. Chris: 5:5. Dalej to Jeromy. Jeromy: Amanda, wolę cię niż Jae. Chris: 6:5. Dominic? Dominic: Jasne że Jae. Chris: 6:6. Decydujący głos ma wkurzona Anne.. Kto wygra? Anne: 'Wy kuhwy teraz liczycie na mój głos? Haha :D Głosuje na.. ... ... ... ... ... ... Amanda! Nie otrzymasz pieniędzy bo cię s*ko nie lubię, Masz kasę Jae. ''Chris trzymał walizkę ale Anne wyrwała mu ją i rzuciła w ręcę Jae. '''Jae: '''O matko! Wygrałem! WYGRAŁEM! '''Chris: '''Gratuluje Jae, jesteś zwycięzcą OTP! '''Jae: Super. A więc, pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobię to.. Jae wyjął telefon, zjawiły się helikoptery z zapalonymi kulami. Jae: 'Zniszczę to wyspę! ''Kulę zaczęły spadać a Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. '''Chris: Dla was te show prowadził Chris McLean! Dozobaczenia wkrótce! Jak przeżyje! ;u; Koniec ;u; Kategoria:Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki